Insanity in the Town of Halloween
by Morrigan Anne Aensland
Summary: Yeah, I'm not too good with summaries. Basically, It's just a short story. A very insane short story. What would happen... if Jack went insane?


(This story is based on a chat conversation my friend and I had on MewpChat. All characters, excepting myself, Mitsuki Sakuya, and my friend, Anya, are all from the wonderfully twisted mind of Tim Burton. Since it started as a chat there, it starts as one here- but then goes over to a regular story-telling format.) 

Getting the server's address...

Connecting...

Connected, sending authorization code.

Authorization code sent, waiting for reply...

Connected to the server.

Server message: Welcome to MewpChat! Have a scary day!

Mitsuki Sakuya: I'm so lonely

Anya: hello

Mitsuki Sakuya: Oi!

Anya: I'm Anya

Mitsuki Sakuya: Nice to meet ya!

Anya: Same

Mitsuki Sakuya: So... Who's your favorite character?

Anya: Jack and Sally And BARREL!

Anya: lolz! You?

Mitsuki Sakuya: I like Jack, Sally, and... Oogie Boogie.

Mitsuki Sakuya: Don't ask why...

Anya: Tis okay ALOT of people like Oogie anyways lolz

Mitsuki Sakuya:

Mitsuki Sakuya: _poke_

Anya: LOL

And this is where our story begins.

Meanwhile, in Halloween Town...

Oogie Boogie, more commonly known as the Boogieman, let out a mighty sneeze. "Hmm..." he mumbled to himself. "Someone must be talkin' about me." Just as he finished this thought, he saw something tall and skeletal running past him. He was then hit square in the face by a cloth of some sort.

In the Town Square...

Sally wandered about, a worried look upon her face. "Has anyone seen Jack? I can't seem to find him..." Everyone shook their heads. Sally frowned slightly. "Where could he be?" Just then, the Mayor walked in, his face currently the happier one.

"I was talking to him earlier today..." said the Mayor to Sally, "But right in the middle of our chat, he cackled like mad and ran off. Funny thing, though..." he muttered, holding out a familiar bat-shaped bow tie. "He dropped his bow tie."

A perplexed look stretched upon Sally's stitched features. "That's odd... He never goes anywhere without it..." she said softly. _Unless you count that one year..._ thought Sally, reminiscing slightly about the 'Christmas Fiasco', as the townsfolk had dubbed it. Just then, her train of thought was interrupted by two sharp barks, as Zero zoomed in. He wagged his tail happily at the sight of Sally. " Zero!" she exclaimed. Just then, an idea struck her. Zero, although a ghost dog, was still a dog, right? Remembering something about dogs having a good sense of smell, she snatched Jack's bow tie from the mayor (the Mayor's face spun to its 'stressed' side), and held it out to Zero. "Will you help us find Jack?"

Zero sniffed the bow tie, and then gave a series of quick barks. He then zoomed off with Sally and the Mayor in tow.

... 

After following Zero for a while, the group stumbled upon the newly-revived Oogie. He appeared to have some black fabric tossed carelessly upon his head, and a look of shock was plastered upon his pudgy burlap face.

Sally examined the piece of cloth. "Hey... this looks... familiar..." enthused the ragdoll.

"Hello?" said the Mayor, waving his hand in front of Oogie's face. "Anyone home?"

Slowly, Oogie's head turned towards the group. "... If you're lookin' for that bone-head... he went cackling off thataway." He grumbled, gesturing towards the east.

"Why is Jack's shirt on top of your head?" Sally asked suspiciously.

"... He threw it at me. And then cackled insanely. ..." Oogie murmered, before his face became frozen in shock again. Zero barked. Sally and the Mayor shrugged, and followed Zero again, leaving Oogie in his state.

" ... I want my mama-... wait..." whimpered the Boogieman, "I don't got a mama..." He seemed to consider this for a while, then squeaked, "I want my dice..." He then curled up into a fetal position and began to suck his thumb. 

Back with our intrepid heroes...

A ways down the road, they spotted Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Lock had a pair of pinstriped pants in his hands, and a look of utter horror on his face. Shock and Barrel had similar expressions on their face. "Uh-oh..." said the Mayor, obviously distressed about something.

Sally's ears perked up. She eyed the Mayor suspiciously. "What was that 'uh-oh' for? I don't like how that sounded."

"Well, you see," said the Mayor as he grabbed Jack's pants from Lock, who was still paralyzed, mouth agape, "Something like this happened before... a few years before you came here..."

"What happened?" inquired the ragdoll, now more curious than ever.

"Now is not the time to discuss this!" said the Mayor. "We must find Jack before..." that was all the Mayor could say before they heard a blood-curdling shriek.

They ran to where they heard the shriek, only to find Tim Burton lying face down, pale, and motionless. Next to him, a piece of cloth with little bats on it was caught upon a twig. Sally reached down to pick the cloth up.

" ..." Sally held them up for closer inspection. "... Oh... My... GOD... These are... Jack's..." she whispered. "He must be running arou-"

All of a sudden, Jack ran by, screaming, "I'M FREEEEEE-EEEHEEEHEHEEEEEHEEEE!"

Sally stared. She pointed at the streaking skeleton man, while making funny little noises. She then promptly blushed, and fainted.

"Not again..." sighed the Mayor. He shook his head sadly, as Jack ran around cackling like a madman, and Sally lay dazed on the ground.

"Arf arf arf... (that's more of my master than I've ever wanted to see...)" barked Zero as he shook his head in unison with the Mayor's.

Meanwhile... Lock, Shock and Barrrel snapped out of their states of utter horror, and exclaimed all at once, "WTF was THAT!" The end. :)

... 

Me: Ok, I think that we can all agree that I've got a twisted mind.

Menardi (one of my many muses): You mean your completely insane and random mind, don't you?

Me: ... hmm... Yeah, let's go with that.

Menardi: -.-; Ugh...


End file.
